Secreto
by Princess-Saiyan
Summary: Ellos se conocieron y se sintieron atraídos, sin embargo su encuentro se quedó en el más absoluto de los secretos. ONE-SHOT.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, solo los he tomado prestados un rato para hacer este fanfiction.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

La mujer de cabello celeste entró a la sala acompañada por su pequeño de dos años. El visitante se levantó al verlos y se acercó a saludar.

\- Hola Trunks, que grande estás.

\- Kilin -dijo el pequeño aún incapaz de pronunciar bien la r en ciertas palabras.

\- Vaya que inteligente es, tenía un año sin verlo y todavía me recuerda -señaló a su amiga quien sonrió orgullosa.

\- Trunks es un niño brillante de eso no hay duda -dijo mientras los dos tomaban asiento en el confortable sofá, y el pequeño se sentaba en el piso a jugar con el avión que traía en la mano- Cuando hablamos dijiste que necesitabas algo y por eso vendrías a visitarme, así que explícame cuál es el favor que querías pedirme

\- Siempre tan directa -rió el hombrecito- Bueno en realidad me da un poco de pena lo que te voy a decir, pero tú eres la única que puede ayudarme -ella lo miró creyendo que al igual que Yamcha le pediría alguna de las aeronaves que la Corporación acababa de sacar a la venta a un precio especial, pero nunca se esperó lo que estaba por oír- Estoy interesado en 18...

\- ¿Estás saliendo con la androide?

\- No, al menos no todavía -puntualizó con la esperanza de que su sueño se pudiera concretar en algún momento- Por ahora solo somos algo así como amigos, pero eso no es lo importante. La verdad es que hace unos días la encontré por casualidad y le pedí su número valiéndome de una mentira -explicó nerviosamente.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? -preguntó la peliazul alzando una ceja extrañada.

\- Yo... quería volver a verla de nuevo y sabía que si la dejaba ir así sin más no tendría ningún pretexto para poder contactarla después... así que le pedí su número después de decirle que conocía a una científica que estaba interesada en investigar más sobre los androides construidos con base humana, y que se me ocurría que ella podía ayudarla con su trabajo.

\- ¿Y ella te creyó semejante invento?.

\- Pues al principio no, pero cuando le mencioné que fuiste tú quien construyó el control para desactivarlos y que a partir de ese momento nació tu interés por el tema, se convenció.

\- Entiendo, lo que no veo claro es que tengo que hacer yo, ya conseguiste su número invítala a salir.

\- Es que hay más... cuando la encontré estaba preguntando por un empleo, pero como es muy orgullosa al verme se hizo la desentendida, creo que necesita dinero y no es la persona más sociable del mundo, así que no solo no quiero que se dé cuenta que le mentí, sino que quiero ayudarla, por eso te necesito... ¿podrías llamarle y pedirle que te ayude en tu "investigación" y ofrecerle un sueldo a cambio?... yo te daría el dinero para pagarle -pidió su amigo mirándola con ojos de súplica.

Bulma pensó en lo que Krilin le acababa de decir, le parecía de lo más tierna su actitud al querer ayudarla, él siempre había sido un hombre bueno y ahora parecía estar verdaderamente enamorado de la androide, además era su amigo y juntos habían vivido muchas aventuras.

\- Voy a ayudarte -aceptó la mujer- Y no te preocupes por el dinero, yo le pagaré lo que sea necesario.

\- Con que me ayudes manteniendo la mentira es suficiente -respondió apenado- No necesitas molestarte con lo demás.

\- No es ningún problema, y de hecho la idea que tuviste no es tan mala. Podría aprovechar para echar un vistazo al trabajo de Gero y comprobar con mis propios ojos lo que solo pude ver en los planos.

\- ¿Hablas en serio Bulma?

\- Claro, dame su número y le llamaré de inmediato.

Con manos temblorosas el hombrecito le dio el pedazo de papel que llevaba preparado. Bulma tomó el teléfono y marcó, unos segundos más tarde la atendió una voz masculina, ella pidió hablar con 18, pero su interlocutor le dijo que no estaba. Antes de que este le colgara ella le dio su nombre y le dijo que llamaba para invitarla a participar en su investigación, la mención que hizo pareció llamar la atención del hombre quien comenzó a hacerle preguntas. Ella despejó sus dudas y tras una breve charla, la conversación terminó.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Quien respondió fue su hermano, 18 no estaba, pero quedó en comentarle sobre la llamada y en comunicarse conmigo más tarde.

\- ¿Y si no llama? -preguntó él preocupado.

\- Yo creo que lo hará, y si no al menos ya sabes que el número que te dio si es el suyo.

Krilin le sonrió nervioso, de corazón esperaba que 18 se interesara, de lo contrario terminaría por llamarla e invitarla a salir, y entonces seguramente ella se negaría al darse cuenta que todo había sido un invento. Afortunadamente para él, después de un rato el teléfono sonó, esta vez sí era la androide. Bulma le explicó sobre su supuesta investigación y le ofreció una generosa cantidad de zenis a cambió de su participación. Cuando la peliazul se volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa Krilin supo que 18 había buenas noticias, cuando su amiga colgó el teléfono comenzó a pedirle que le contara sobre la conversación.

\- Todo salió bien -dijo la científica con una sonrisa- Y no quiero darte falsas esperanzas, pero me pareció que 18 se extrañó un poco cuando vio que la oferta era "real".

\- Te debo una Bulma.

\- Has ayudado muchas veces a proteger la tierra así que estamos a mano.

\- Bien y ¿Entonces cuando la verás?

\- Dijo que vendría con su hermano a la Corporación mañana mismo a escuchar toda la propuesta, y si les interesa lo suficiente entonces participarán.

\- ¿17 también?

\- Si, ella dijo que podía ser más útil para la investigación si tenía dos participantes en vez de uno, y no pude negarme, habría sido sospechoso ¿no crees?

\- Cierto -reflexionó él- Oye, ¿podría pedirte una última cosa? -su amiga asintió- ¿Podrías mantener el secreto?, no me gustaría que nadie más que nosotros dos supiera de esto.

\- No diré nada, ni siquiera a Vegeta -le prometió la peliazul al verlo mirar con preocupación hacia el jardín- Y ahora si me disculpas, iré a preparar mi investigación, quiero tener todo bien armado para mañana.

\- Claro Bulma, gracias otra vez. Te veré luego -se despidió.

\- ¿No estarás aquí mañana?.

\- No, siempre me pongo muy nervioso al verla y podría terminar echando a perder todo. Pero, si ella acepta entonces pasaré casualmente a saludarte otro día.

Bulma sonrió, Krilin realmente estaba enamorado. Después de que el guerrero se marchara tomó a su hijo y se dirigió al laboratorio para prepararlo todo. A la mañana siguiente, los androides se presentaron en la puerta de la Corporación, Bulma pensando en la promesa hecha a su amigo de mantener discreción absoluta salió a recibirlos ella misma. Cuando vio a los dos jóvenes que estaban ahí sonrió con la misma amabilidad de siempre, pero antes de que pudiera presentarse apropiadamente la rubia le dijo que querían hablar de la investigación, ella pensó en lo que Krilin había dicho sobre su habilidad social y de inmediato les indicó que la siguieran al laboratorio.

\- ¿Y dónde está la investigadora? -preguntó el joven apenas entraron.

\- ¿Cómo que donde está? -exclamó la peliazul airada- Están frente a ella.

17 sonrió tras conseguir su objetivo de hacerla enfadar, había reconocido su voz apenas ella los recibió en la entrada. Y la había mirado detenidamente durante todo el trayecto. La peliazul tenía una apariencia definitivamente atractiva, era mayor que él, probablemente rondaría por los treinta pero lucía mejor que muchas mujeres de su edad que él conocía, y como si su belleza no fuera un mérito suficiente también se notaba que era inteligente y que poseía un carácter fuerte, una combinación que a ojos del pelinegro resultaba bastante interesante.

\- No le prestes atención, mi hermano es un idiota -dijo la rubia pensando en que su comentario les podría hacer perder la oportunidad de ganar los zenis que tanto les hacían falta- Pudieron haberle dado poder ilimitado pero no la suficiente inteligencia.

Bulma rió, la androide había dicho todo eso en un tono mortalmente serio, que contrastaba completamente con lo divertido que resultaba su comentario. 17 ni siquiera se defendió, encontró la sonrisa de la mujer absolutamente encantadora. Sin embargo, para despejar cualquier duda sobre su inteligencia comenzó a hacer preguntas y comentarios sobre la información que la científica comenzó a darles, mostrándole que no era ningún idiota como su gemela aseguraba. Después de que todas sus inquietudes se disiparon y que la peliazul comentó el pago final que recibirían por la ayuda prestada, el pelinegro aceptó de inmediato la oferta.

\- Nos veremos la siguiente semana -dijo en forma de despedida el androide antes de abandonar la habitación.

\- Hasta entonces -respondió la peliazul agitando la mano sin que su gesto fuera apreciado por ninguno de los dos. "Esto será más difícil de lo que creí", se dijo al recordar la expresión fría y desinteresada que los jóvenes mantuvieron durante toda su entrevista.

\- ¿Por qué demonios aceptaste tan rápido? -reclamó la rubia mientras salían volando de la Corporación- Acordamos en decirle que lo pensaríamos para ver si obteníamos más dinero.

\- De todos modos la paga será buena, no te quejes más -respondió 17 con indiferencia.

18 miró con fastidio a su hermano, en realidad solo buscaba un pretexto para discutir con alguien, estaba molesta porque había esperado que el muchacho feo irrumpiera en cualquier momento en el laboratorio y la mirara con sus ojos melosos de siempre, para darse el gusto de devolverle a cambio una de sus miradas de hielo, pero eso no había sucedido.

Las siguientes semanas, Bulma comenzó formalmente su investigación con los androides. Había analizado los planos del Dr. Gero a fondo y tenía muchas dudas sobre el proceso, mismas que durante sus entrevistas intentaba resolver ayudada por sus nuevos colaboradores. A pesar de las inquietudes iniciales de la científica por la frialdad de los jóvenes, ellos contribuían en lo que les solicitaba sin problemas, no eran muy expresivos ni comunicativos, pero la información que le brindaban le permitía crear un esquema cada vez más completo del procedimiento realizado por el Dr. Gero.

Al cabo de casi dos meses de entrevistas ocasionales, Krilin se decidió a aparecerse casualmente por el laboratorio. Valiéndose del pretexto de ir a saludar y acompañado del pequeño Trunks, entró a interrumpir una sesión. Bulma hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no sonreír al ver la expresión de la androide al contemplar a su amigo. Después de los incómodos saludos entre ellos, consideró que tenía que ayudarlos un poco.

\- Parece que este pequeño está un poco inquieto. ¿Qué les parece si tomamos un descanso? -exclamó y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a la salida.

17 aún sorprendido al saber que Bulma tenía un hijo, y sintiendo curiosidad al respecto la siguió disimuladamente. Dejando a Krilin y a 18 solos en el laboratorio. La peliazul llevaba un rato jugando en el césped con Trunks siendo observada discretamente por el pelinegro, cuando la androide salió y con su tono frío de siempre anunció que ya no participaría más en la investigación, y después se marchó volando del lugar. 17 se alzó de hombros y sin prestarle importancia a lo dicho por su gemela, dijo que él si regresaría mañana y después abandonó el lugar dejando a los dos amigos completamente confundidos.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en el laboratorio? -preguntó Bulma una vez que estuvieron a solas.

\- No estoy seguro... 18 me preguntó si tuve que ver en su participación en la investigación y lo negué, entonces ella salió sin decirme nada más.

\- Yo pienso que le gustas -afirmó la peliazul mientras su amigo le pedía que no le jugara esas bromas- Hablo en serio, todas las veces que ha venido he notado que de vez en cuando mira discretamente hacia la puerta, como si esperara ver a alguien. Y hoy que apareciste, se sobresaltó un poco y luego volvió a la normalidad.

\- ¿En serio piensas eso Bulma? -preguntó con ojos esperanzados.

\- Si, pero no te vayas a apresurar a hacer nada todavía. Mañana cuando 17 venga le preguntaré sobre lo que paso hoy e investigaré si mis sospechas son ciertas.

\- Por favor hazlo -pidió sintiendo como su corazón latía más apresuradamente al pensar en un futuro con la androide.

Tal y como prometió a su amigo, al día siguiente en cuanto 17 apareció en el laboratorio, ella puso manos a la obra.

\- Hola -respondió el joven tan fríamente como siempre, al saludo que ella le dio.

\- Antes de que comencemos necesito saber, ¿Es verdad que 18 no vendrá más?

\- Si.

\- ¿Hubo algo que la molestara?

\- No lo sé

\- ¿Entonces qué sucedió? ¿Por qué cambio de idea tan repentinamente?.

17 hizo un ligero gesto para indicar que no tenía ni idea, al tiempo que sonreía internamente al contemplar la frustración de Bulma asomar por sus ojos celestes ante sus tajantes respuestas. Estaba esperando la oportunidad de usar la información que poseía a su favor para averiguar aquello que le causaba curiosidad sobre la vida de la mujer.

\- Esta bien - pronunció ella dando por finalizado el tema anterior, y basándose en los papeles que tenía en la mano añadió- En sus anotaciones el Dr. Gero habla sobre ciertos procedimientos quirúrgicos que les realizó para integrar las partes cibernéticas a sus estructuras biológicas, y quisiera saber específicamente como fue que...

\- ¿Por qué te interesaba saber lo que pasó con 18? -la interrumpió él.

\- Dejó la investigación botada y creo que al menos me merecía una explicación -respondió ella extrañada al ver que de pronto el pelinegro parecía tener la intención de ser más comunicativo que de costumbre.

\- Yo podría decírtelo, aunque no me gusta dar información privada -dijo y Bulma alzó los ojos en señal de fastidio, al creer que 17 solo estaba jugando con ella, pero entonces él añadió lanzándole una mirada misteriosa- A menos que la otra persona también comparta ese mismo tipo de revelaciones conmigo.

\- ¿Qué tipo de revelaciones? -preguntó creyendo que se refería a los sentimientos de Krilin por 18.

\- Nunca dijiste que tenías un hijo -soltó él ante el asombro de la peliazul.

\- Esa no es información relevante para la investigación... pero si eso ayuda a que me digas sobre 18, entonces pregunta lo que quieras. Adelante.

17 sonrió al obtener exactamente lo que esperaba.

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

\- Cumplió dos hace apenas unos meses.

\- ¿Tienes más hijos?

\- No, solo a Trunks.

\- ¿Dónde está su padre? -preguntó ansioso de conocer la respuesta.

\- No tengo idea -exclamó sin saber que alegraba los oídos del androide con esas palabras- Aunque seguramente se encuentra entrenando en algún lugar desconocido de la galaxia -17 rió pensando que ella bromeaba, su sonrisa se borró al escucharla decir- Vegeta nunca me dice donde va.

\- Conocí a ese sujeto y nunca me lo imaginé como el tipo de hombre que forma una familia -dijo 17 sin quitarle la vista de encima a la peliazul, pensando cómo era posible que aquel bastardo orgulloso hubiera tenido la suerte de conseguir a una mujer como ella.

\- Si, sé que con eso sorprendió a más de uno -admitió- Pero a pesar de tenernos, sus prioridades no han cambiado, él siempre está esforzándose por volverse más fuerte.

\- Parece que alguien ganó el premio del año al mejor esposo -bromeó, logrando obtener una sonrisa a cambio.

\- Ni siquiera estamos casados -respondió ella sintiendo de pronto la necesidad de sincerarse con alguien- Y tampoco estoy segura de que esta familia le importe mucho. Aunque, hubo un momento después del torneo de Cell... fueron solo unos pocos meses, pero en ese tiempo él estuvo más cerca de nosotros, me hizo sentir que las cosas habían cambiado para bien y luego volvió a ser el mismo de siempre.

La forma en que Bulma pronunció esas palabras, le dio a entender que la peliazul estaba cansada de la situación y que quizá con un poco de suerte él podría acercarse lo suficiente para conquistarla antes de que Vegeta regresara y pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

\- Creo que ya hablé bastante, es tu turno de hacerlo -dijo al ver que el androide parecía distraído.

\- La razón es muy simple. 18 se marchó porque le gusta el enano -declaró sin ningún problema- Ella no lo admitirá jamás, pero sé que se molestó al saber que él no intervino a su favor para que participara en la investigación.

Bulma estudió el rostro de su interlocutor esperando ver algún indicio de mentira en él, y al no encontrarlo quiso lanzar un grito de felicidad, pero se contuvo.

\- Jamás lo hubiera imaginado -respondió con su mejor cara de póker- Bueno ya perdimos mucho tiempo en cosas triviales, será mejor que continuemos.

El androide asintió sin mucha emoción, aunque en el fondo estaba aliviado de que Bulma no demostrara interés en traer de vuelta a su hermana, porque así la tendría solo para él. Esa tarde después que 17 se marchó, la peliazul corrió al teléfono más cercano y llamó a Krilin para informarle de todo, por el tono de su voz supuso que estaba a punto de morirse de la impresión por lo que le estaba contando, pues no dejaba de repetir que era el más feliz del mundo. Al colgar el teléfono la sonrisa de Bulma comenzó a desaparecer casi de inmediato, era maravilloso contemplar el grado en que un hombre podía llegar a amar a una mujer, y aunque estaba feliz por ser la cúpida no oficial de la historia de amor que parecía no tardar en surgir, se cuestionaba si alguna vez ella podría experimentar esa misma sensación al lado de Vegeta.

Porque tras su conversación con 17, no había hecho más que pensar en la relación que llevaba con el saiyayin. Las escasas muestras de afecto por ella y Trunks desaparecieron más pronto de lo que se tardaron en llegar. No tenía dudas sobre sus sentimientos por el príncipe, pero cada vez se cuestionaba con mayor frecuencia, si ese amor era suficiente para tolerar esa indiferencia constante a la que la tenía sometida. Y sobre todo se preguntaba, si las emociones que ella despertaba en él eran correspondidas en su totalidad o si seguían permaneciendo solo en el deseo físico.

Al día siguiente 17 se presentó al laboratorio, Bulma no estaba ahí, pero sabiendo que no tardaría en aparecer se ordenó a sí mismo borrar esa ligera sonrisa que se le dibujaba en el rostro cada vez que pensaba en ella. Finalmente, tras una espera que pareció eterna la científica apareció. Mientras la mujer revisaba sus notas 17 advirtió que estaba extraña, no le había sonreído con la amabilidad de siempre y tampoco había hecho intento alguno de comenzar una conversación, cosa inusual en ella.

\- Parece que no dormiste bien -soltó sin dejar de mirar los obscuros círculos que se dibujaban bajo los ojos celestes.

\- Me desvelé con un prototipo -afirmó sin mucho convencimiento.

\- Si no quieres contarme está bien -dijo mientras se sentaba en el lugar de siempre, dando por terminado el tema. Bulma no se movió de donde se encontraba y pareció mirarlo como si dudara en hablar o no, él fijo su mirada en ella- Es tu última oportunidad, ¿vas a decirme, o prefieres que trabajemos en la investigación?.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si el amor que sientes puede ser suficiente para mantener a dos personas juntas? -exclamo casi sin pensar. Él la miro extrañado y la peliazul se sintió una tonta, seguramente alguien de su edad no tenía idea de ese tipo de situaciones.

\- Nunca lo he hecho -admitió el joven tras unos segundos- Pero si llegara a suceder, mi respuesta sería un rotundo no.

Aquella respuesta tan ferozmente sincera le provocó una sensación desagradable, cualquiera en el mundo con dos dedos de frente sabría que "no" era la contestación correcta, pero ella estaba enamorada y su mente había dejado de pensar con claridad suficiente desde hace un tiempo.

A partir de ese día las entrevistas comenzaron a cambiar, ella no lo advirtió en un inicio pero poco a poco fueron pasando de lo científico a lo personal y era cada vez más frecuente que en vez de hablar del trabajo de Gero terminara respondiendo las preguntas de 17, sobre su vida. A decir verdad, había comenzado a sentir aprecio por el pelinegro, porque, aunque era bastante reservado y directo, tenía un lado divertido y cuando llegaba a bromear siempre conseguía hacerla sonreír.

Las semanas siguieron pasando y la confianza entre ellos había crecido, así que el día que entró apresurada al laboratorio con una extraña petición en mente, no se extrañó cuando él al notar su actitud la interrogó de inmediato.

\- ¿Sucede algo Bulma?.

\- La nave de Vegeta esta por aterrizar -dijo mientras miraba atentamente la ventana que daba al jardín.

\- Gracias por avisarme, ¿Quieres que te ayude con el cartel de bienvenida?

\- Necesito pedirte un favor -exclamó ella sin prestar atención al sarcasmo de su voz.

\- Ya sé, después de meses sin tener noticias suyas quieres que lo eche a patadas ¿cierto? -respondió pensando en que nada en el mundo le gustaría más.

\- Es en serio 17, no quiero que se entere de la investigación que estoy realizando -dijo recordando la promesa hecha a Krilin- Así que ¿Podrías por favor evitar que se dé cuenta que estás aquí?.

\- ¿Quieres que me esconda? -preguntó el pelinegro divertido.

\- No, solamente que a partir de ahora busques otra forma de llegar y salir del laboratorio sin atravesar el jardín, para que no te topes con él.

\- Entonces si quieres que me esconda.

\- Por favor -pidió ella riendo al ver que era inútil esconder sus intenciones del androide.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres que me vea?

\- Vegeta es muy difícil, solo quiero evitarme una discusión innecesaria con él -mintió.

\- Lo haré -aceptó él sintiéndose incapaz de negarle nada por absurdo que fuera. Ella le guiñó un ojo en señal de agradecimiento y él le devolvió el mismo gesto de forma provocativa y luego la miró de una forma que la hizo sonrojarse- Seré tu secreto mejor guardado.

Bulma sonrió nerviosa y luego se despidió indicándole que se verían al día siguiente. 17 observó a la mujer abandonar el laboratorio, mientras pensaba que llevaban al menos tres semanas hablando de todo menos de la investigación. Y ahora ella le pedía que se mantuviera oculto de Vegeta, ¿Acaso eso significaba que Bulma estaba sintiendo algo por él y no quería que el saiyayin lo notara?... la sola idea de que esa pregunta pudiera tener una afirmación por respuesta lo hizo sonreír, y de pronto sintió que entre él y la peliazul había surgido una complicidad que no dudaría en usar a su favor.

Ajena a los pensamientos de 17, Bulma fue a buscar a su hijo mientras sentía que su corazón latía a toda prisa a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Después de unos minutos salió al jardín, justo a tiempo para señalarle a Trunks la nave que descendía lentamente a unos cuantos metros de ellos. El pequeño agitó sus brazos emocionado cuando al abrirse la compuerta vio descender a su padre, por su parte la peliazul le sonrió al recién llegado, quien tras lanzarles una mirada fría e ignorar el llamado de Trunks se fue volando directamente a su habitación.

El pelinegro que observaba la escena desde la ventana sintió deseos de moler a golpes al recién llegado, al advertir la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Bulma, pero su intención no duró demasiado, desapareció al ver que ella le entregaba su hijo a la mujer rubia que se había acercado y luego se dirigía nuevamente al laboratorio. Apenas ella entró lo miró y luego sin que él se lo esperara se arrojó a sus brazos. 17 tardó un momento en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo rodeo a la peliazul protectoramente y la apretó con fuerza hacia su cuerpo mientras sentía su camisa humedecerse con las lágrimas de la mujer.

Se mantuvieron así un rato, sin hablar. Él la dejo desahogarse al tiempo que no dejaba de maldecir internamente al bastardo que la había puesto en ese estado. Cuando ella finalmente hizo el intento de apartarse, él no la dejo, sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos y usando sus pulgares limpió delicadamente los restos de lágrimas que había en los ojos de la mujer, y luego impulsado por una emoción más fuerte que él mismo, volvió a abrazarla. Era la primera vez que 17 experimentaba el deseo de consolar a alguien.

Bulma se sintió protegida entre los brazos del pelinegro, y por varios minutos se abandonó a esa sensación de calma que él le brindaba. Se hubiera quedado ahí por más tiempo, necesitaba paz, pero al percibir que los latidos del corazón de 17 comenzaban a sonar con más fuerza después de que ella se recostara en su pecho, se volvió a mirarlo, solo para encontrar que sus ojos eran más cálidos y humanos que nunca.

17 sintió el impulso de besarla, pero se contuvo. Si quería estar con ella tendría que ser paciente y no aprovecharse de su dolor. Ella pareció advertir sus dudas porque casi de inmediato se apartó. Antes de abandonar la habitación le sonrió y se fue. 17 permaneció unos minutos observando la puerta y luego también se marchó.

Las siguientes entrevistas pusieron a prueba la fuerza de voluntad del androide. Después de que él la consolara, pensó que estarían más cerca que antes, pero al parecer se había equivocado, Bulma parecía haber construido un muro entre ellos, no había perdido un gramo de su amabilidad pero se mostraba distante, y en las ocasiones en las que él intentó salirse del tema de la investigación, ella volvió a retomarlo de inmediato. La familiaridad que había surgido entre ellos parecía no existir más, así que cuando el tiempo designado por la científica terminaba él se apresuraba a irse.

Bulma sentía una opresión en el pecho cada vez que el androide se marchaba, se sentía muy mal por tratarlo de esa forma después de que él fuera tan amable con ella, pero después de ese día se había dado cuenta de algo. 17 no era de esos hombres con los que podía permitirse ese tipo de momentos, él era peligroso, peligroso para ella. Su cabello azabache, sus ojos felinos y su atractivo rostro, habían sido todo ese tiempo una tentación, una que ella creía haber evitado bien hasta ese día, porque a pesar de la diferencia de edades y de su relación actual lo encontró bastante atractivo desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez.

Y con el tiempo había aprendido a conocerlo y aunque él no era alguien demasiado expresivo, le dejaba ver en sus ojos todas sus emociones. Y su voz, su voz era algo especial a veces hablaba en un tono tan bajo que parecía que acariciaba las palabras y la acariciaba a ella también. Definitivamente 17 no era alguien con quien Bulma podía darse libertades, debía mantener su distancia, una distancia prudente. Tenía que ser cuidadosa y no dejarse llevar, porque si él la fijaba como su objetivo, empezaría a cazarla y ella no estaba segura de poder escapar.

Unas semanas más tarde 17 entró a la Corporación sin ser detectado como siempre, era bueno para evadir a las personas, en especial a la rubia cuya amabilidad exagerada lo ponía bastante incómodo. Mientras miraba por la ventana presenció algo que llamó su atención, frente a la esfera de entrenamiento, la científica sostenía a su hijo en brazos y trataba de hacer que Vegeta lo cargara, a lo que él se negó, ella insistió con una sonrisa al tiempo que lo tomaba del hombro para evitar que el saiyayin se fuera, él tomó la mano de Bulma y la retiró bruscamente. Lo último que 17 vio, fue como la mujer bajaba la cabeza y trataba de consolar al niño que había comenzado a llorar.

Había visto ya varias situaciones parecidas al paso de los días, y seguía enfadándose cada vez que las presenciaba. Vegeta era un verdadero idiota, al rechazar de forma airada y arrogante las muestras de amor que la peliazul le prodigaba. Hubiera querido darle una paliza ahí mismo, pero no podía, por más frustrante que resultara no podía mover un dedo para hacer algo semejante sin un buen pretexto y tampoco quería arruinar esa tarde, ya que sería la última que compartiría con Bulma. Aún molesto se retiró de la ventana y se sentó a esperar a la científica, ella llegó varios minutos después, al verlo sonrió como siempre, pero sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza que él hubiera dado todo por borrar.

\- Hola 17 -saludó ella- Sabes, pensé que para cerrar con broche de oro debería mostrarte los avances que tengo de la investigación hasta el momento - dijo acercándose a la computadora para encenderla.

\- ¿Por qué permites que te trate de esa manera? -preguntó él sin poder contenerse, evidentemente indignado al advertir que la sonrisa de la mujer no era real y que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse serena y no llorar.

\- No siempre es así -explicó al comprender que 17 había visto el comportamiento de su pareja en el jardín.

\- Si quieres justificarlo adelante -respondió su interlocutor alzándose de hombros- Pero eso no quita que Vegeta sea un idiota, al no darse cuenta de lo que tiene.

\- Él lo hace, solo que no sabe cómo expresarlo -lo defendió recordando sus momentos juntos.

\- ¿En serio crees eso?, ¿O solo te lo dices para sentirte mejor? -ella no respondió- En este tiempo juntos he visto el tipo de mujer que eres, y mereces más de lo que él te da.

\- ¿Por qué te importa lo que ocurre entre nosotros? -preguntó al fin mirando al joven de cabello negro, bien podía haberse hecho la desentendida y fingir que no había notado la preocupación ni el interés de 17 por ella en su voz, pero consideró que lo mejor era enfrentar la situación y aclarar lo que fuera necesario de una vez.

\- ¿En verdad no te lo imaginas? -cuestionó acercándose a ella.

\- Tengo una idea, pero puede que solo este malinterpretando tu actitud.

\- No soy de los que se preocupan por otros solo porque si. Me interesa lo que te pasa porque me siento atraído por ti desde el día en que conocimos Bulma -confesó mirándola de esa forma felina que tanto la intimidaba.

\- Sabes que no puedo corresponderte -respondió ella esforzándose por no apartar la vista cuando él acerco su mano y acarició su rostro con la punta de sus dedos.

\- Tengo mis dudas -exclamó sujetando su barbilla delicadamente al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos en los de ella.

\- También me siento atraída por ti -confesó ella provocándole una sonrisa a su interlocutor al escucharla que no duró más de un segundo cuando ella añadió- Pero siempre te dije que amo a Vegeta, y créeme que no fue mi intención hacerte pensar que podía pasar algo más entre nosotros.

17 sintió en cada fibra de su ser la brutal honestidad de la mujer. En el fondo había pensado mucho en ese día y esperado que en el caso de recibir una negativa, él encontraría la forma de eliminarla, de convencer a Bulma de intentarlo, más ahora que la escuchaba no había un ápice de duda en su voz.

\- Vegeta puede ser un bastardo, pero es uno con demasiada suerte -soltó como si nada y antes de que la mujer pudiera protestar, cambio el tema- Vamos muéstrame esos avances antes de que me vaya -exclamó sabiéndose derrotado. Ella hizo lo que él le pedía, después de un rato el pelinegro añadió- Para ser una investigación falsa me parece que ha quedado muy bien -la peliazul lo miró con asombro- Hace mucho me di cuenta que todo fue un pretexto para que 18 y tu amigo el enano por fin se decidieran a dar el paso.

\- ¿Y aun así te quedaste? -él sonrió- Vaya pudiste decírmelo antes, en lugar de hacerme batallar tanto para inventarme cada vez más cosas -se quejó.

\- No podía perder la oportunidad de ganar esos zenis -admitió- Y mucho menos quería privarme del tiempo que podíamos compartir. Conocerte es una de las mejores cosas que me ha sucedido en la vida.

Ella se sonrojó al escucharlo, 17 haciendo confesiones de ese tipo le resultaba completamente cautivador.

\- Y te sucederán muchas más, siempre y cuando dejes salir de vez en cuando ese lado noble y humano que tanto pretendes esconder -dijo cuando se recuperó de la impresión al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

Ahora quien se sonrojó fue el androide, la peliazul había aprendido a ver a través de su coraza. Y comprendió que nunca se había sentido tan cerca y tan conectado con alguien como con ella. No era solo atracción física lo que ella le inspiraba, había algo más profundo y espiritual en aquel vínculo que ahora lo unía a Bulma.

\- Es hora de irme -exclamó antes de perder la poca fuerza de voluntad que aún tenía y volver a insistir en algo imposible. De pronto 17 se quitó el pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello y se lo ofreció a Bulma- No tengo otra cosa para que me recuerdes.

\- Gracias -musitó ella mientras lo tomaba, y trataba de colocárselo sin que los nervios que sentía le dejaran lograrlo. Despedirse de él era más difícil de lo que había creído.

\- ¿Me permites?... -preguntó él y la peliazul asintió algo apenada.

Sus manos se rozaron levemente mientras el androide tomaba nuevamente el pañuelo. Sin apartar su mirada felina de la mujer que tenía frente a sí, tomó las puntas de la prenda una en cada mano, alzó un poco los brazos y rodeó el cuello de la mujer con el. Sin pensar en lo que hacía aprovechó la posición en la que se encontraba para atraerla hacia él. Bulma sintió los labios de 17 posarse levemente en los suyos, fue una caricia suave y breve, pero con suficiente intensidad para que los dos experimentaran una sensación eléctrica correr por su cuerpo. Al no percibir rechazó alguno, él volvió a besarla fugazmente, mientras sus ágiles dedos anudaban el pañuelo, después se separó, si se quedaba un segundo más ya no podría marcharse.

\- Te queda bien -admitió él acomodando el cabello celeste de la mujer sobre la prenda.

\- ¿Mejor que a ti? -preguntó sonriente ella obteniendo una negativa juguetona.

\- Digamos que es un empate.

17 apartó su mano del cabello celeste de Bulma, se sentía hipnotizado al contemplarla y con deseos de besarla nuevamente, necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes para no cometer otra imprudencia.

\- Adiós 17, te deseo lo mejor -exclamó ella cuando el pelinegro se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

\- Adiós Bulma -le respondió al tiempo que hacía un ligero gesto de despedida con la mano- Nunca olvidaré la investigación secreta que compartimos.

Ella sonrió y por un segundo en la mirada de ambos hubo un destello de complicidad, luego él desapareció por la puerta y la peliazul supo que no volvería a verlo más.

Varias semanas después mientras Vegeta salía de su cámara de gravedad para comer algo, miró hacia el balcón y notó que la peliazul tenía de nuevo la mirada triste, normalmente no solía prestarle atención a esas cosas, pero llevaba tiempo sintiéndola lejos y un temor desconocido hasta ese momento para él comenzó a hacerse presente, así que siguiendo un impulso nacido de quien sabe dónde, voló hacia ella, la mujer lo vio llegar y luego se volvió a mirar el azul del cielo con nostalgia.

Pensaba en 17, quien apareció en un momento especialmente difícil, y le recordó cosas sobre sí misma que había perdido de vista por estar centrada en su relación de pareja, él la había hecho sentirse inteligente, libre, aventurera, hermosa y deseada nuevamente, y puso ante sus ojos la posibilidad de cambiar su destino y elegir otro camino diferente. Y por más tentadora que le resultó la oferta, al final tomó la decisión de mantenerse leal a sus sentimientos y hacer un último intento con el hombre que ella había elegido para compartir su vida.

Aun así, con su partida, 17 marcó un punto de inflexión, ya no se volvería a olvidar de ella misma, y tampoco se quedaría esperando a que las cosas se dieran por sí solas, alzaría su voz y pediría lo que necesitaba, y si Vegeta no podía o no quería dárselo, entonces se retiraría y emprendería una nueva vida sin él.

\- ¿Te sucede algo? -le preguntó tras un rato el guerrero, mostrando genuina preocupación.

Ella se estremeció al escucharlo, porque cuando actuaba de esa forma le hacía recordar lo mucho que aún lo amaba. Por un momento cerró los ojos y aspiró profundo, había llegado el momento.

\- Necesito saber algo Vegeta -exclamó sabiendo que ya no quería vivir más con esa duda- Y necesito saberlo ahora y no cuando ya sea tarde para recuperar las oportunidades perdidas... estamos pasando por un mal momento desde hace mucho, y tal vez soy una ingenua al pensar que las cosas mejorarán, quizá todo siga igual y un día se termine la fe que tengo en esta relación, porque quiero que sepas que cada vez me siento más tentada a rendirme y dejar de luchar por ella, por eso necesito que seas sincero conmigo y me digas en este momento una sola cosa... ¿Me amas?

El guerrero la miró, había un profundo dolor en sus ojos celestes. Sabía que no se había comportado de forma apropiada con ella, que la lastimaba con su indiferencia y con sus continuos entrenamientos en el espacio, pero aun así no hizo nada para solucionarlo y ahora Bulma estaba pensando en renunciar a todo, y él se sentía asustado ante la idea de perder a la única persona que hasta ese momento le había dado todo sin jamás exigirle nada. Así que la besó de forma intensa, esperando que ella pudiera reconocer en ese contacto los sentimientos que despertaba en él.

\- Esa no es una respuesta, necesito escucharlo de ti, ¿me amas o solo sientes deseo por mí? -preguntó cuándo el saiyayin se separó.

\- Te deseo Bulma -respondió y ella lo miró decepcionada- Y también, también te necesito. Podré marcharme a entrenar en cualquier momento, pero tú y Trunks siempre serán las razones por las que vuelva a este planeta.

Bulma comenzó a llorar, Vegeta se aproximó y ella lo abrazó. Él nunca iba a darle palabras románticas, ni a comportarse como el príncipe de cuentos de hadas, pero con esa afirmación le había dejado entrever que había esperanza para ellos, y que estaba comprometido con la familia y la vida que estaban formando.

\- Tendrás que mostrar más a menudo que es cierto lo que me has dicho -exigió ella- No importa si es a tu manera, pero demuéstralo.

\- Lo haré -se comprometió el guerrero.

El tiempo siguió su curso y con el vinieron temporadas buenas y malas en su relación de pareja, afortunadamente para su pequeña familia predominaron más las primeras y el amor entre Vegeta y ella creció también.

Aun así, algunas veces cuando trabajaba en el laboratorio se sentía nostálgica y recordaba los momentos que vivió allí, entonces le daba por preguntarse qué sería de la vida de 17. No había vuelto a verlo desde el día en que se despidieron, sentía que era mejor mantenerse alejada de la tentación, sin embargo había momentos en que lo añoraba, entonces se ponía una pañoleta, como un vínculo simbólico entre ella y el joven de cabello azabache y mirada color cielo, porque al usar esa prenda revivía por completo los momentos compartidos con el secreto mejor guardado de su vida.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Notas de la autora:**

Tengo la manía de comentar de donde me sale la inspiración para escribir una historia y esta no es la excepción. He leído algunos fanfictions sobre la explicación del porqué Bulma se volvió aficionada a usar pañuelos en el cuello y como últimamente estoy enamorada de mi pareja crack N° 17 y Bulma se me ocurrió hacer mi propia versión de esta característica particular donde obviamente estos dos fueran los protagonistas.

En esta ocasión no me metí a hacer líneas de tiempo alternas para esta pareja como en Juego perverso, sino que quise que estos dos pudieran tener un momento para encontrarse en la línea de tiempo que todos conocemos sin que eso afectara el desarrollo de los acontecimientos posteriores, ni tampoco afectara su relación con Vegeta.

Al respecto de este último, creo que en este fic quise retratar algo que me ha dado vueltas por la mente desde siempre, y es que muchos nos hemos centrado en los famosos tres años donde Bulma y Vegeta se enamoran, y de ahí de alguna forma se da por sentado que la pareja es estable, que Bulma acepta al príncipe como es y ya no hay mayor problema.

Sin embargo, después de ver la saga de los androides y el desinterés inicial de Vegeta por su familia, así como el cambio mínimo que tuvo cuando esta saga concluyó, me dio por pensar que debieron haber momentos intermedios entre este punto y la escena donde Vegeta se sacrifica con Boo, en que esta pareja atravesó por altibajos en su relación, y creo que uno de los problemas principales que pudieron tener fue la indiferencia de Vegeta por Bulma, y que ella llegara a cuestionarse tal y como en el fic si el príncipe estaba realmente comprometido o no.

Y bueno esa es toda mi explicación, espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado, ya que estoy pensando en hacer una continuación situada en Dragon Ball Super pero eso ya lo decidirá la inspiración. Hasta pronto y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización de Juego Perverso.


End file.
